Sake
by JadeCrescent Fallen
Summary: Tsunade loved sake just as much as she hated it. Just like an old teammate of hers. OrochimaruxTsunade, OneShot, NC lemon, sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
****Slight AU warning.  
**_Italicized lines _**are thoughts.  
****_Bold italicized lines _are flashbacks.  
****Don't forget to review when you're finished reading!**

**XXX**

**Sake**

Sake was the greatest invention in the world. Screw television, carrier ninja, six-pointed shuriken...it was all about the sake. Tsunade had a cabinet just for sake alone, filled with all kinds of flavors. She never drank two of the same kinds in a row, afraid she would lose her taste for a particular flavor.

On this particular Monday, paperwork was piling up on her desk with no foreseen end. Why had she taken this job? Was it so she wouldn't disappoint her former sensei, may he rest in peace? Or was it because she couldn't say no to all of Konohagakure?

No, she knew why she had taken the job. It was selfish and stupid, and she was surprised she could even handle what she had taken, but hell, this was her life and opportunities like that didn't come falling down on her all the time.

It was for the recognition.

Sure, she was a Legendary Sannin, the three greatest ninja in the world, but she was obviously the weakest of the three. It wasn't due to her gender. No, it was because she could never keep up with her former teammates.

It was stupid of her to think so negatively of herself. She had loved her friends dearly. But she remembered so many instances where she was forgotten, and the two in the spotlight were Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Jiraiya was handsome and clumsy, but extremely strong, albeit perverted. She used to dislike him for calling her 'no-boobs' and other assorted nicknames. It was not until she had a talk with Sarutobi-sensei that she stopped caring about her breast size.

Tsunade chortled as she scanned the sake cabinet, looking for a good flavor to fill up her canteen. Once she stopped caring it seemed like they just exploded out of her chest a day later.

Orochimaru was a different story. He had the sex appeal of Konoha's top male model and was a genius to boot. Straitlaced but not unkind, he was hard to befriend but eventually warmed up to her and Jiraiya. He and the white-haired man were rivals, both competing to be the best. Tsunade had never really thought about aiming for the top. She just took things in stride.

A mistake.

Soon she found herself overwhelmed by jealousy. At the Chuunin exams—which she had failed—she remembered her best friend melting over Jiraiya and Orochimaru's outstanding performances in the battlefield.

**_"What's it like to be on such a great team?" Kiri asked, googly-eyed at Jiraiya who was standing in the arena, bowing to cheering spectators._**

"_**Great? We're like any other team," Tsunade replied, tying her long hair up to keep it from blowing in her face.**_

"_**I don't think so. Sure, my team is cool and all that, but you've got Jiraiya and Orochimaru! Jiraiya's like, the fastest-improving ninja we know and Orochimaru's the most popular guy in Konoha!" Kiri exclaimed, giggling.**_

"_**...Then...what am I?" Tsunade asked under her breath.**_

_**Kiri heard her. She laughed uncomfortably. "Um, well...you're the kunoichi! You bring female spunk to the team."**_

_**Tsunade forced a smile. "Yeah, I suppose." That was bullshit. She brought nothing to the team except more power. She wasn't special like they were.**_

_**She wanted to be special.**_

"I was just a stupid kid," the woman said out loud, as if that would justify it.

Her fingertips grazed a bottle and she froze, her nails resting against the label. "Katsumora Fields pear sake".

Reading the label was enough to get her memories flowing. The pear sake was a delicious, sweet drink that Tsunade always drank.

And Orochimaru.

That bastard. Stupid, son of a bitch jackass who betrayed Konoha, Team Sarutobi, and most importantly, her. He broke her heart, but not before claiming it.

_**Orochimaru was plopped by the waterfalls, watching them with a bottle tucked in his robes. Tsunade crept up behind him, her hands outstretched, ready to surprise him.**_

_**The eighteen-year old chuckled. "I could sense your chakra from miles away with the job you're doing to cover it up," he said in a smooth, formal tone.**_

"_**Damnit," the kunoichi swore, and sat down next to him. She eyed his robes. "What do you have in there?"**_

"_**Well, I could show you but I'm not a fan of outdoor pleasuring," Orochimaru replied with an attractive smirk.**_

_**She flushed. "I-I meant...that's n-not..." she stuttered.**_

_**He took out a glass bottle with a green label on it.**_

_**  
"Katsumora Fields pear sake," she read. "Wait, we're too young to drink sake."**_

"_**Come on, Tsunade. It's a delicious treat. We're only two years shy anyway. It's not addictive either. Just have a little taste," the man egged, holding out the bottle.**_

"_**Hmmm...I dunno," Tsunade wondered out loud. "I don't want to get drunk or anything. I've never tried sake before."**_

"_**Well, consider this your welcoming into a world that you can't stay away from."**_

_**She took the bottle reluctantly. "Well, alright I guess." **_

_**She peered into the bottle with an amber-colored eye, and then gazed up at Orochimaru. He nodded, smiling, and she sighed, tilting the nozzle into her mouth and letting the drink pour into her throat.**_

_**The most delicious taste hit her taste buds and she tipped it further, taking in excess amounts until it was dribbling down her chin. Tangy and sweet, almost like it wasn't really alcohol—and Tsunade loved it.**_

_**Orochimaru watched, amused, as his sake disappeared from the bottle. She put it down and licked her lips, panting from the amount she drank.**_

"_**I guess you like sake," he ascribed to her greedy stares at the empty bottle.**_

_**  
"That stuff is fucking AWESOME! I want more!" she demanded.**_

"_**Don't get drunk on me," he laughed.**_

That drink was everywhere in her past. She remembered that night when she to the sake shop with Orochimaru. They had gone, Orochimaru had flirted his way into letting the girl give him a bottle, and then they went to his home.

"_**What's wrong with you?" Orochimaru inquired, noticing the sour look on Tsunade's face. "I got the sake for you."**_

"_**You were flirting with that girl. The cunt, giggling and completely ignoring the law..." Tsunade grumbled.**_

"_**Like you cared about the law," the dark-haired man replied.**_

"_**I care about people stealing you."**_

_**Orochimaru stared at her. "There's only one person who can have me." He smiled. "And she's sitting right next to me."**_

_**Tsunade blushed when he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She heard the sake bottle being put down, and the next thing she knows, her kimono has been ripped open and Orochimaru's biting her in all the right places.**_

_**Her mouth opened and let out a low moan when his calloused hands began to touch her, his fingers going down into her underwear.**_

"_**A-Agh...Orochimaru..."**_

Tsunade's hands tightened around the nozzle of the bottle. _Goddamnit, stop thinking about that!_ she thought.

He was a fucker, who she just happened to fall in love with over a bottle of sake. And the worst part was, she still loved him. And she knew it, too, when he visited her a week ago. She was just minding her own business in her bedroom when Orochimaru is sitting on her windowsill.

_**Her hand was wrapped around his throat in an instant. She dragged him away from the window and into the wall, where she applied as much pressure as she could.**_

_**Orochimaru seemed unaffected. He laughed. "Hello to you too, Tsunade."**_

"_**Fuck off, you sick son of a bitch," she hissed. "You fucking murdered Sarutobi-sensei. Don't think I'm not going to kill you."**_

"_**You can't kill me, Tsunade. No matter how hard you tried, you're still third in line," Orochimaru sighed. He was standing behind her now.**_

"_**Do you know what you've done?" Tsunade whispered angrily. "My student, Sakura Haruno, is suffering from the exact same heartbreak I experienced. Sasuke left her, just like you left me for your sick delusions of grandeur."**_

"_**Sick delusions? They're going to be quite real," Orochimaru hissed, amused. "And it seems like we've been reborn in our students, Tsunade. Except, Sasuke has yet to make Sakura moan his name."**_

_**Tsunade threw a kunai at him. He caught it and buried it into the wall behind him. She ran at him, and he put two fingers up to the mark on her forehead.**_

_**A terrible pain shot through her and she felt all of her strength disappear. That bastard was sealing her chakra away!**_

_**He grabbed her by her blond locks and threw her on the bed. She gasped when he leapt onto her, his lips crushing against hers. She shuddered as she felt his saliva coat her lips.**_

"_**I've seen you without your aging jutsu," he whispered into her ear, "and you still look beautiful."**_

"_**Get off me," she demanded, throwing him off. He took her hand and snapped it effectively.**_

_**  
She screamed, swearing loudly while Orochimaru's cold hands clawed at her robes. They came off, exposing her huge chest.**_

"_**Stop," she hissed through gritted teeth, unable to send chakra to heal her hand.**_

_**He licked her hand, his tongue wrapping around it and strangely alleviating the pain. His fingers worked at her clit and she writhed underneath him, tearing up. "Stop!"**_

"_**I heard you the first time," he pointed out, a finger slipping inside her.**_

_**She gasped and squirmed, a tear falling down her face. His tongue darted out and licked it away. "Don't you remember this feeling? Didn't you miss it?" he asked.**_

"_**I don't w—"she moaned as he located a sweet spot inside her.**_

"_**I know you don't. But that's alright," Orochimaru chuckled and moved his finger around, feeling her grow wetter by the second.**_

_**He withdrew his finger and licked away her juices. "You don't come properly," he said in amusement.**_

"_**Fuck you!" she spat at him. **_

_**Her saliva dribbled down his cheek and he licked it away. "Well...I was just planning to toy with you and leave, but if you really want me to fuck you then I won't hesitate."**_

"_**What? Goddamnit, don't twist my words around you dickhead!" Tsunade punched him as he undressed.**_

_**He pushed her back down, nursing a bruise growing on his chin, and bit down into her collarbone, drawing blood. She didn't make any sounds, but inside her mind was swearing violently.**_

"_**You could easily get out of this situation had you the strength to fight back properly," he said matter-of-factly.**_

"_**Go. To. Hell." Tsunade snapped.**_

"_**But you don't want me to die. Because you," Orochimaru said, pressing his body close to her, his length throbbing near her entrance, "love me."**_

_**He thrust into her in a quick, sudden movement. She screamed and slapped him. He grabbed her and kept her hands above her head while moving inside of her fast and rough, his long hair fallen over his shoulders and tickling her naked body.**_

"_**Stop stop stop stop stop!" she demanded, tears freely pouring.**_

"_**If I had a ryo for the amount of times you've said that," he chuckled, thrusting into a sweet spot.**_

_**She gasped. The bastard knew how to make her feel so good. The worst thing was, she didn't want him to die. She wanted him to enter her room at night and fuck her senseless, like old times. Except, she wanted the cold merciless look in his eyes gone and replaced by his warm, calculating look of old.**_

"_**O-Orochi...fuck...yes," she whispered, moaning loudly. "Goddamnit, more...shit...stop...no, keep going..." **_

_**He leaned over and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He could go so far down her throat, but he decided not to choke her to death.**_

_**He loved the way she moaned his name and begged for him to fuck her. He wasn't a sweetheart in bed, oh no he was a monster and always dominant. Whether it is woman or man, he never let himself be the one to take. He gave, and they liked it when he gave.**_

_**And Tsunade liked it best. Between her, Sasuke, and Kabuto, she always the most responsive. That's why he liked to see her. She would moan and cry and complain, but she couldn't deny how much she still loved him.**_

_**He groaned, feeling a rush in his length and knowing his release wasn't far off. She was begging him to do it, if she had been able to move she'd be on her knees worshipping him.**_

**_He granted her wishes and released. Tsunade felt his release shoot into her and she cried out in pleasure, wrapping her arms around Orochimaru and kissing him passionately._**

_**And then, he was gone.**_

**_She was lying in bed, sheets tangled around her legs, a sticky wet substance coating her thighs, her arms wrapped around air. Sitting at the edge of her bed was a bottle of Katsumora Fields pear sake._**

Tsunade took the bottle of sake and threw it as hard as she could. It hit the wall and shattered, splattering the wall with alcohol.

Shizune ran in, kunai at the ready. "Hokage-sama!" she exclaimed, expecting to see a fight.

Instead, she found a glass shards all over the floor, a stain forming on the wall and a crying Tsunade curled up in a chair.

"I fucking HATE SAKE!"

**XxXxXx**

Spur of the moment thing. How'd you all like? Just a simple one-shot between two characters I love.

Until next fic,

JadeCrescent Fallen


	2. Notice

Notice from JadeCrescent Fallen:

The sequel is up as the story _Flight. _Check it out on my profile!


End file.
